villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen
Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen (also known as Greg Blakeman) is a member of the Slitheen Family, the brother of Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen and Florm Rox Fey Fenerill-Slam Slitheen, the uncle of Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen and the main antagonist in The Sarah Jane Adventures episode Revenge of the Slitheen. As Greg Blakeman, he is played by Martyn Ellis who also voices his Slitheen form which is played by Paul Kasey. Backstory Little is known about Glune's early life, though it is known that like all members of his family, he was exiled from his home planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius because of criminal activities. He hoped to one day return with his family to bring down the Grand Council and Senate and have other families (such as the Blathereen and Hostrozeen) begging for mercy. ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' In 2008, Glune along with his brother, nephew and some other Slitheen members came to Earth to place transducers on it in order for them to "turn off the Sun" by using the transducers to take it's energy and destroy Earth as part of the Slitheen's plan to avenge the deaths of the Passameer-Day branch of their family who died in the Doctor Who episode World War Three. Whilst undercover at Park Vale School, Glune used the body of the head teacher Greg Blakeman whilst Kist used the body of science teacher Tim Jeffery and Korst used the body of a student called Carl. Glune also killed a woman named Janine and gave her skin to his sister Florm to use as a disguise. Their machine for absorbing the Sun's energy had been malfunctioning but where able to repair it when one of the students Luke Smith unintentionally gave them the code to start it. Later on, Glune along with Kist and Korst pursued Luke, his friends Maria and Clyde (who had learned that they where Slitheen) but the kids are able to escape with help from Luke's adoptive mother Sarah Jane. After this the three Slitheen get back to their plan and Glune gives Korst the honor of pulling a level that activates the machine and turns off the Sun. Later, the Slitheen see Sarah Jane and the gang returning to the school and Korst wishes to hunt them but Glune says an adult better deal with them this time before removing his human disguise and confronts Maria and Clyde who are armed with bottles of vinegar (which can kill Raxacoricofallapatotians). Glune then starts egging on Maria to fight him saying that a Slitheen girl her age would do it and wouldn't think twice and that is why humans lose and the Slitheen win, to which Maria then throws the entire contents of the vinegar bottle on Glune who screams in pain before exploding covering Maria and Clyde in his slimy remains. Gallery imagebk.jpg|Glune as Blakeman with Kist. imageblowup.jpg|Glune's death by vinegar. Dark_Slitheen.jpg Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:One-Shot Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful